Destiny the Archive: Prologue
by COSMICraven117
Summary: Corbin Sov, son to Prince Uldren and his warlock guardian; Raven has heard the stories over and over again. Legends of the Nine, the Reef, and other tales of the once safe Last City. Join the young hunter to find the truth about his lost parents and the decline of the guardians.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: _I AM CORBIN SOV, LIGHT WAS MY MOTHER AND MY FATHER WAS THE SHADOWS_

...

 _I love stories, I bet I'm the only kid around here who says that. I see other young men and women more occupied with bounties, their sparrows, their weapons, and their triumphs. They call me lazy, or uncaring. That could be true, but honestly I have other things on my mind. Well, a lot of things since I was little. I'm eighteen years old and I still don't know who my parents are. I've never met them. But here's where the stories come in. I've been raised by a... well, dysfunctional but loving family of Guardians. Helios-15 and her brother Kamitis-13. They're quirky titan EXOs but they mean well. Spartan, an Awoken warlock who's very humble and let's his actions speak for him. Cayde-6, a sarcastic and witty hunter and from his stories he was the former hunter vanguard of a place called "the Tower". Lastly, Lupa and she's a quiet hunter. You wouldn't expect her gentleness and soft speak would hide her true colors. A fast and agile predator. Cayde-6 and Lupa have taught me to master my senses, maneuver and lure prey into my ideal hunting grounds, and how to topple even the largest enemies. Yes. I am a hunter. Just like my father, as my family says when I make a kill, shoot a glare of disapproval, or when I smirk. But I have my mother's gift, the power of light. Solar to be exact. I didn't know I was a gunslinger until I was sixteen, I guess my powers were dormant until I was ready. Yet I've always asked questions, who was my father? Who was my mother? When I was seven years old, ten years old, fifth teen years old... now, at eighteen I'm still asking. The answer is always the same._

 _"You are Corbin Sov. Son to former Prince of the Reef, Master of Crows, Uldren Sov and son to the Guardian, Sunsinger Warlock, Raven Sov." Titles. Titles of triumphs and other holy things. "Your mother was a warrior of light, gifted with abilities by the Traveler." Traveler? From the stories, it was a white ball of light. A God? Guardians of legend would say so. "Set on a destined to end her sister Eleana and the darkness, your mother traveled far in this world and the next to understand the powers hidden in this universe. Even with all the power she gained, she never lost sight of who she was, who her family was. And so, she showed mercy. She knew, without darkness stars can not shine. Raven you could say was a grand master warlock. She mediated and comprehended the great power with an Ahamkara." A very noble woman, which makes me proud that she's my mother. Ahamkara, dragons basically. They are my favorites stories, beasts of massive wings and a mind like no other. "Uldren Sov. Witty. Intelligent. Rude. A bit of an asshole. Though quick to act then ask questions, your father was undyingly loyal to family, friends, and to his home. He demonstrated courage, loyalty, and strength even in the darkest of times." So a prince in shining armor? With a bit of an attitude. "Though no matter what happened, in times of duty, in times of darkness, or even near death... your parents were at each other's side. Their love, unbreakable." I know who they are, I just don't know them. Does that makes sense? How is a child supposed to know and understand its parents if they are gone? Where are my parents? This is where it gets confusing._

 _"Your parents are serving a role that even we can not understand. They were tasked by the Nine, your parents and your aunts. Selena and Eleana. The four of them had to leave in haste months after your birth. Raven and Uldren offered every alternative to keep you with them. But simply, a newborn would not be safe where they had to go. They were willing to let someone else go to stay with you, Corbin. But the Nine would not allow it. So, as a family we the fireteam raised you. Just know that we love you. Your parents love you." Then the damn Nine are cruel! They were willing to separate a firetem. A family. My family! The last question is usually painful. When will my parents return? Will they ever return? The answer might never be answered. For now, I don't know. But I don't know the full story! I'm tired of asking and getting the same answers! Or if I ask about the Vex, the Hive, the Fallen, the Guardians of the Tower... Helios-15 says that it's not time. I'm not ready but I am! There is history that I do not know. I don't know what it truly means to be a Guardian. If I'm even considered a Guardian. I have no Ghost. I was born into this, not selected from the dead. I don't know anything about my aunts. And the Mara Sov of legend, the Queen of the Reef. Who was she? Is she still around? Does she know I exist? Who am I? What am I? Only one thing comes to mind... That is, I am Corbin Sov. Light was my mother and my father was the shadows._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: THE MORNING ROUTINE

 _Today started like any other day. At 0545 hours I woke up before anyone and quietly snuck out of my room and headed to the door, careful not to wake up Cayde-6 when I walked past his door. He has a tendency to not sleep some nights or sleeps lightly. I was thankful to hear snoring and rustling of blankets when I passed everyone else's rooms. Good. I might have more time to myself this morning. They would find some way to keep me from a moment of solitude, peace and quiet. Like all they wanted to do was to keep me busy. I don't mind, a hunter is useless without their strength and speed that requires consistent training. But I want some time to myself. After slipping away from my home I began to climb up_ _to the roof of our residential complex_ _with ease. I find the activity fun, as well as climbing trees. It really warms up my arms and legs. Once I reach the top I sit on the edge and breathe in the cold fresh air. The air pierces my lungs with a sudden coldness that my eyes shoot open, making me more awake and aware. Living up here in the Cosmodrome of the Northern Hemisphere of Earth has it's pros and cons. I don't mind the cold at all, it's just the lack of sun some days that can make you feel disconnected. We can all feel quite tired and sluggish. As if we are cut off from our light. The sky was still dark and the only source of light came from my settlement below me. My home. It's nothing grand compared to the Tower of the Last City all those years ago. From Cayde-6's stories, Guardians everywhere came and went from this structure, the beacon of hope. With the Traveler hanging above the city, the last safe place that it could still protect. Now, the Last City is no more. Just a valley of rubble of once great structures, along with the Traveler. Now Guardians live divided, in their own clans and settlements. Our settlement is smaller compared to the ones out there, deeper in the wilds or across the seas. Well that's what Spartan tells me, he goes out the most compared to all of us. He told me that the Guardians spread in all directions, seeking a new home. A new life, free from their Traveler._

 _As I was sitting on the roof I caught a glimpse of the rising sun over the mountains. This was always a favorite moment to me. Like a painting, the dark colors of the landscape and the bright sun contrasted yet complimented each other. I stood in anticipation, waiting to feel the warm glow on my being. The light of the sky always awakes something deep within me. It's hard to describe, but it feels like my light is reconnecting with the source. I guess it makes sense, considering my solar abilities. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing, I can imagine that my mother did this too whenever she watched the sun rise. What am I talking about? I never met her, how would I know what she does? But... it comforts to me to believe that the littles things I do are related to my parents. Soon the sun's rays warmed my face and I soaked it in. A sensation of peace, connection, and carefreeness. I guess I wasn't the only one awake at this time._

 _Below me was that human warlock that I... well, I really like. But I haven't spoken to her. I don't even know her name. I can't find the strength to go over and start a conversation. I know I know, I'm weak and shy. She's beautiful, strong, and not to mention a Stormcaller. I've seen her practice outside our settlement before several times. It has always intrigued me how she bent the very will of lightning, guided it with graceful hands, and how her brown hair flows in surge of her powers. I'm pathetic. I'm sure my dad wasn't a lost for words fool when he met my mom. I descended from my perch and returned to the ground with a thud. Great, traces of dirt and snow were on my clothes. She hadn't noticed anything and continued sitting in the sun. Okay, now was my chance to just say something. But what would she think? Was she even alright with people like me? An awoken? My short jet black hair and golden glowing eyes might come off as strange or intimidating. I sighed and swallowed my fear, the steps towards her were awkward. Should I walk with swag and confidence, or more casual. She seemed to have heard my foot steps and turned to me. By the Nine, her eyes were incredibly deep and penetrating. Greener than anything I've seen. Yet they shined with welcoming curiosity._

 _"Good morning." Her voice was soft but held a strong presence. Her back was straight, head was held up, eyes focused right on me. Something you'd expect from a soldier. I was so focused on watching her breath fog into the cold air that I was a bit caught of guard and waved at her before returning the greeting._

 _"Good morning, uh... I didn't think anyone else was out here." Wow. Smooth._

 _I mentally smacked my own face, I seriously need to learn how to talk. She felt intimidating, more mature, and very solid. How can I handle this?_

 _"I thought so too but I guess you're here for the sunrise?" Huh. That worked? Well I continued rolling with it._

 _"Y-yes! Exactly. May I join you?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _She gestured to the spot beside her and I had to remind myself not to look too eager. Yes. I was finally sitting with her, said a few things, now I had to ease my way to ask for her name. I saw her face relax as the light drenched us in warmth, which only made her glow. I had to keep myself from staring, so I turned my head away. I even felt a blush creep on my cheeks. Fuck. This can't be happening, I was probably making a horrible first impression._

 _"So what's your name?" She asked and I felt my stomach turn. Wow, she reached out to me first. Okay, I just had to relax._

 _"Corbin. Corbin Sov."_

 _"Aella Zamora. Nice to meet you Corbin." Oh my, my name sounded better off her lips._

 _"So young crow..." She then laughed and at first I thought she was teasing me until she spoke again._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm such a book worm. I like knowing the meaning behind names." Her body closed up, afraid to reveal too much of herself. I found this adorable, her 'geekiness' as they call it._

 _"No no, that's great. I think we should know more about our origins and the meanings behind names. Have you ever read documents from the Golden Age?"_

 _She gasped, her hands went up and clapped together at my words. She scooted closer to me and nodded furiously. This surprised me, I thought she was someone entirely. Her true character revealed herself to me in the light of the rising sun._

 _"Oh yes! From old music, sports, and treats!"_

 _"How about a vehicle called a four-wheeler? I think it's the precursor to sparrows."_

 _"I think so too, I mean they're small, agile, and can go on any terrain."_

 _"Yeah and I bet they're awesome for races."_

 _"Hehehe, but not as fast as sparrows."_

 _"Not as fast as sparrows."_

 _Wow, we were so lost in conversation that my fear vanished. It felt completely natural. When I our eyes met I saw something change, her focus was somewhere else. She squinted and tapped her lower lip with her finger. A hum of curiosity erupted from her and she pulled away from me a bit. Something that I admit I didn't like at all._

 _"Sorry, but you just got me thinking. Sov. That last name rings a bit of a bell. Who are your parents?"_

 _Shit, really? I didn't expect the conversation to go this way. I gulp and answer._

 _"Uldren and Raven. My dad was the Prince of the Reef. My mom was a Guardian."_

 _"Why do you say, 'was'?_

 _"Well... They're not here. Not dead, but just not here anymore."_

 _"Prince of the Reef? Was the Reef a place here?"_

 _"No, the Reef was in the asteroid belt. A home built from destroyed ships that tried to flee from the Collapse."_

 _"Hmmm, I wonder if there documents on this place. These names sound familiar from old stories but that's it. So, where did your parents go?"_

 _"That I can't say because I don't know. Even my adoptive parents don't know."_

 _My head was held low, the longing feeling for my parents returned. I didn't even care that I seemed sad in front of Aella. But I was not prepared for her sudden contact. Her hand gently cupped my cheek and brought my attention to her. Her skin was soft, too soft. To know that these hands summoned great power at her will. Yet I kept my eyes on her, anticipating her next move. She sat up and looked at me with determination._

 _"That doesn't mean you should lose hope. I'm sure they left to keep you safe from something so dangerous that knowledge of it would put you and everyone else in danger. Have hope, Corbin Sov. Don't lose that."_

 _I nodded and smiled at her, which earned me a bright smile from the warlock._

 _"CORBIN!" Cayde-6 roared from his window._

 _The sudden shout of my name made Aella retract her hand, I grumbled and turned to the source of the noise. I shoot him my signature glare that made him laugh. The EXO merely waved off my clearly nice moment with Aella and cleared his throat._

 _"Breakfast, lover boy!" Cayde-6 said in a mocking sing song voice._

 _"Shit... Uh, I need to go."_

 _"I totally understand. Well, I'll see you around Corbin."_

 _We stood together and she offered a pleasant wave before heading back to her own._

 _"Yeah, you too Aella."_


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3: THE PRINCE AND THE WARLOCK_

 _I hate it when Cayde does stuff like that. 'Oooooh, there's Corbin out there trying to be a normal teenager time to mess it up!' Of course I'm just joking, Cayde means well. He's just that pesky uncle-like character towards me. I shook off my irritation from earlier as I ascended back up to my apartment home. If Cayde was up, more than likely Heli and Kamitis were too. In contrast, Lupa prefers to sleep in a little longer. I recall opening her bedroom door one time at 7 o'clock and she growled at me, I thought it was quite hilarious. Once I crossed the threshold into my home, the smell of breakfast overtook my sense. The sizzling cracks of bacon, the melting of cheese on the eggs, it made me drool. Then Cayde decided to me 'advice'._

 _"Corbin, if you wish to talk to ladies you need to be a smoother talker and more confident. Stand straighter, push that chest out, and raise your head up with pride."_

 _I winced because it was Heli who looked embarrassed. The titan EXO gasped and nearly dropped the plate of bacon as she walked to the table. Her brother Kamitis merely shrugged, unfazed with Cayde's statement. He turned to me from the cooking food and waved his spatula at me as he spoke._

 _"Please, it's better to be yourself. Look at Lupa and myself, we were just ourselves and it all worked out."_

 _Cayde spun his knife with his fingers as if he was uninterested. I joined Heli in bringing the food to the table but she just gestured me to sit down. I'm fully capable of helping her but I guess she still wants to mother me. I sat across from Cayde and brushed my black bangs away from my eyes. Cayde leaned forward towards me and whispered._

 _"You need to be a smooth criminal."_

 _"A... What?"_

 _"Look Corbin if you want a lady you need to play the part-"_

 _"No he does not. Not even his father had to do that." Heli interjected._

 _"Oh come on, Heli. Were you there when Uldren won over Raven?"_

 _"No but that's not how Uldren is. It's not a part of his personality."_

 _As the two EXOs continued to banter, I prepared my plate with the breakfast that was calling to me. Thoughts of my parents overtook my mind when they mentioned their names. I mean what's done is done, my life is stuck like this. My parents are gone, I'm tied down to this home in the north, and I'll never really know the story of my family. The warm food relieved the hunger pains that plagued me, food was always a comfort to me. I ate in silence, pretty much tuning out Heli, Kamitis, and Cayde. Even though I was surrounded by family I just felt so... alone. In the midst of all the chatter I clear my throat and run a hand through my black feathered hair._

 _"When will we get to see Spartan, Carina, and Maria again? I miss them..." My last few words echoed more just sadness but utter lonesomeness._

 _Spartan, his wife Carina, and their daughter Maria are an extension of the family. From the stories I heard, everyone referred to Spartan as Master of the Vault of Glass. He could lead you down safely but could also show you every nook the large labyrinth had to offer. He, my mom as well as my aunts would spend hours studying and traversing the Vault of Glass. Man, what I'd give to leave this place and travel to Venus and see the Vex underworld myself. Carina, the phoenix that stood my Spartan's side. The two were sunsinger warlocks so they both delve into the arcane along with my mom. I love Carina, she always tells me the most interesting stories and offers better advice than what Cayde offers. Maria, ah she's like the sister I never had! We would always sneak out of the home and run down towards the frozen lakes in the valley. Unfortunately we only see them occasionally, Maria told me that they live in old Puerto Rico near one of Resputin's bunkers to safe guard him. I understand what they're doing but it does it dull here without the whole family here._

 _"Corbin, you know they have their own things to do."_

 _"I know I know, I just miss them."_

 _I got irritated at that point, I was only hitting dead ends with my family. So I just shrugged and brought back the previous topic._

 _"So, how did mom and dad really hit it off?"_

 _It was Kamitis who spoke up. He pulled the seat next to me and plopped down._

 _"Well, this is just a paraphrased version but after the last few battles of the Reef Wars the Awoken had offered mercy and shelter to the Eliksni or Fallen, specifically the House of Wolves. Finally taming the Wolves, the Sovs saw this as one burden finally being lifted. In this time of victory, Uldren and Raven's friendship grew on a deeper level. Well uh, missing some details here but they did hook up at a party. The Queen seemed okay with it... aaaaand uh, yeah."_

 _"That's it?"_

 _My question pierced the story and created the most awkward silence I've ever witnessed._

 _"I mean, was there a really reason why they got together? How did they keep it together? Did the Queen really thing it was okay for someone to be with her brother?"_

 _I got no answer, only shrugs._

 _"We don't have the full story, Corbin. Plus it's been years, so what little knowledge we have of their earliest beginnings is a bit blurry." Kamitis admitted._

 _..._

 _I'm sorry, I had to leave the room after that. I admit that I was irritated, the stories were not descriptive as I wanted! I had retreated into my bedroom decided to go through my trinkets which were a couple of knives, one belonging to my aunt Selena, a pouch of glimmer, an ahamkara tooth, crow feathers bound together on a key chain which belonged to my dad, some sea shells collected by Maria from the beaches of Old America, and lastly my most prized possession; a photograph of my parents. Torn and bit faded at the corners, this mere piece of paper meant the world to me. What's interesting about the picture is that it feels natural. Their expressions were in the moment. From what I could see, my mom was sitting atop my dad's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulder. Such joy and happiness glowed in their eyes. Contentment. Those smiles could show every ounce of love. I lose track of time whenever I look at the photo. I study every angle of their faces, the flow of my mom's hair, the strong eyebrows of my dad... the list goes on. I need to do this, I need to remember their faces because... b-because... I don't want to forget them. Ever! My parents... The Prince and the Warlock..._


End file.
